pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Pixel Gun 3D Updates
This is a list of all updates in the game for Android, iOS, Windows Phone and Amazon. Some platforms may have bypassed an update or two. Note: T'he Pixel Gun Wiki is NOT affiliated and/or endorsed with RiliSoft.' 11.1.0 * NEW CATEGORY "GADGETS" ** 23 devices with unique mechanics: TIME MACHINE, DAMAGE REFLECTOR, SINGULARITY GRENADE and many others! * NEW CATEGORY "PETS" ** Now you can get battle pets! Try to collect them all! * HALLOWEEN CONTENT: ** WEAPONS with unique mechanics *** DRACULA *** SWORD OF SHADOWS *** NAPALM CANNON ** Map: PUMPKIN ISLAND ** Pack of skins * NEW MECHANICS ** Burning! Now fire weapons deals special damage 11.0.0 It is time for big changes! That's what awaits you in 11.0.0 update: *The new mode: DUEL. Fight with top players in the new maps: GHOST TOWN, NIGHT POOL and SPACE ARENA. *New weapons: **BAD DOCTOR, TOXIC BANE, BEE SWARM SPELL, MINIGUN PISTOL, HEAVY SHOCKER and others! *Improvements and enhancements: **The brand new ARMORY **Achievements! **Unique sights for some weapons **New mode selection screen design **Bug fixes and balance improvements **New design of the LUCKY CHEST **New lobby design 10.6.1 *New weapons **DEMOMAN, BARRIER RIFLE, GHOST LANTERN, ELECTROMAGNETIC CANNON,AND MORE! *Reworked SKINS / CAPES / CLAN LOGO editors **Extended pallet **Color history **Cloud sync between devices **New color fill system **Symetry drawing **Templates *Other improvements **Armory now available in multiplayer screen **DAY/NIGHT system in SANDBOX **New PAUSE and SETTINGS design **New prizes in GIFTS **A lot of fixes 10.5.0 iOS, WP and Amazon. *New map: FOUR SEASONS *New weapons: Mr. SQUIDO, ZOMBIE HEAD, ROCKER CROSSBOW, ACID CANNON, ZOMBIE HUNTER *New Skins *NEW RATING SYSTEM AND LEAGUES. **Won the matches and get trophies. Get access to unique accessory. Become the most famous player in Pixel Gun 3D! *MORE ITEMS IN GIFT BOX: **Masks, hats, boots, capes and weapons! *OTHER IMPROVEMENTS: **New KILLSTREAKS by weapons types **New interface design Android: *New map: FOUR SEASONS *New weapons: Mr. SQUIDO, ZOMBIE HEAD, ROCKER CROSSBOW, ACID CANNON, ZOMBIE HUNTER *New Skins *MORE ITEMS IN GIFT BOX: **Masks, hats, boots, capes and weapons! 10.4.5 (Android Only) *Trophies system *New hats (obtainable as rewards after collecting a certain amount of trophies) 10.4.0 *New map: SECRET BASE *New weapons! Magic spells, chainsaw sword, laser bow and others *9 new skins *Every type of weapons now has its own sight *Interface design has been enhanced *In FLAG CAPTURE now you can bring a flag only on condition that your flag is located in your base *CO-OP mode has been upgraded! New monsters, new spawn rules *In DEADLY GAMES players of all levels are now playing together 10.3.1 (Android Only) *New Weapons *Easter weapons, skins and daily gift. 10.3.0 * 7 weapons for any game style * A new map – DESTROYED MEGALOPOLIS * new equipment category - MASKS *All the PREMIUM maps are now available for FREE! * Armor helmets have been removed. Instead of it your health will increase when reaching the next level. * Animated menus have been added. * By popular demand, angle of view of the camera has been increased. * Player profile has been changed * Stickers are now available in game modes * Memory usage has been diminished. * Performance and smooth running of the game have been enhanced * A part of unpopular maps has been removed * A lot of bugs are fixed 10.2.1 * DAILY QUESTS * New weapon category: SNIPER! * NEWS section added * New rating system in SANDBOX * All battle GEAR items are now available ONLY as bonuses in battles *Great new MAPS: ** TOY FACTORY ** WALKING FORTRESSES ** WINTER PARTY *As always a HUGE pack of guns and items: ** Pack of SPACE weapons. From blasters to powerful rifles ** CHRISTMAS weapons ** New weapons for SANDBOX ** New accessory: Engineer CAPE and BOOTS * CHRISTMAS stickers * New skins 10.1.0 * More than 10 new weapons * 3 new maps * Added ROBOTS in several maps! * ABSOLUTELY reworked FRIENDS and CLANS systems * New mini-mode in ADVENTURE: SANDBOX * And much more! 10.0.7 *App launch crashes are fixed *Reduced memory usage *A lot of bug fixes *Real Dragon (New Weapon) *Fire Orb (New Weapon) 10.0.0 10.0.0.jpg|iOS, WP and Amazon 10.0.0 icon.jpg|Android * Fixed bug with empty rooms. * The BIGGEST update ever - 10.0.0 - is already here! New features: * Finally! New chapter of the CAMPAIGN mode is added! New mode: POINTS CAPTURE with new map * Mining Camp. * Now you can play 5x5 matches in multiplayer mode! * Max level is extended to 31! * New weapons and upgrades: more than 17 BRAND new guns with unique mechanics! * Premium Account. Earn extra rewards in matches! * The Rent of weapons in the armory is removed. * A lot of bug fixes. 9.4.0 *New Rentable Weapons and Armor! *Added new Languages *Reworked Slender Map and controls *New player animations and Achievements in Points system. *Some objects can now damage you *New sound for some items *Bug fixes 9.3.1 (Android only) *St. Patricks Day Update *New Gun! *New Skins! *Holiday themed lobby *Recolored Serious Man's Hat *Added hidden Leprechauns in Multiplayer Maps. 9.3.0 *Five Nights at Freddys Content. (Has been announced on the Facebook Page.) *Absolutely new POINTS SYSTEM. Now you can get points for different game actions. Get the best score and win the match! *New powerful guns! Now you can rent cool weapons for different values of time. *New map - Scary Pizzeria *Secret arena in SURVIVAL - try to find it! *Upgrades for capes and boots *Fixed a lot of bugs 9.2.0 *Dangerous Roads - the New map for Team Battle & Flag Capture! *Two New Guns for Valentine's Day! *Killcams and revenge marks! Now you can see your rivals after death and avenge yourself *New buttons for switching quickly from the wins list to the new maps *New death animations for different types of weapons *New animation of explosion for Mech and Turret 9.1.0 *4 new summer guns. *Solar and positive map - Paradise Resort. *Improved smoothing of movements in multiplayer. *Performance optimization. *Fixed bugs in the FRIENDS system. 9.0.4 *The maximum level is extended up to 26! *A lot of new guns! *Added a ruby set of armor. *New map - Christmas Town *Completely new products in the store: Turret, Jetpack and even a MECH! WOW! *Processed accessories. Pick a unique set of capes and boots with super effects. *Reworked mechanics of shotguns. *Russian localization! Very soon will be added other languages) *Added GEMS systems. *Added CLAN leaderboard. Now you can see top clans in Pixel Gun 3D. *2 potions were removed 8.3.0 *Extended the numbers of level! * New mechanics of the multiplayer modes! To win, gain max kills to the end the match time! *Game balance is improved. Nerfed some guns. 8.2.1 8.2.1 Icon (ios).jpg|iOS, WP and Amazon PG3D 8.2.1.png|Android iOS: * Wooden Armor and Wooden Helmet added! * New maps * Pumpkin Thrower and Hellraiser are the new guns. * New looks of several guns. * Uniques skins are added! * New rank icons. * A large amount of potions were removed and replaced. Android: * New maps * Pumpkin Thrower and Hellraiser are the new guns. * Uniques skins are added! 8.1.0 (Android only) * Wooden Armor and Wooden Helmet added! * New looks of several guns. * New rank icons. * A large amount of potions were removed and 8.0.0 - Armors and Hats are added. - Super map - TRAINS DEPOT - Sniper-oriented map - SNIPER FORTS - A lot of new guns and a bunch of upgrades! - MAX level raised to 18! Conquer new limits! - Grenades! - New one-tap weapon switch system. - Handy new mechanics for potions, grenades and other items. - Additional Sniper mode button is introduced. SKIN and CAPE editor is improved! - New awesome tool - the pipette! - Now tools display selected color. 7.2.0 *Bug fixes for joining friends. 7.1.0 Android: * New guns: Sparkly Blaster & Cherry Bomb (Those guns are the winners of our Facebook contest) * New Deadly Games arena:Deadly Complex. * New section is added - USER SUPPORT. Now you can write your feedback right from the app. Also now you can send to us about cheaters or inappropriate acts. Just tap on nickname in the list of players. * We have improved the main Menu Lobby! Look for the Leaderboard and special offers of the shop. iOS: * New guns: Sparkly Blaster & Cherry Bomb (Those guns are the winners of our Facebook contest) * New Deadly Games arena:Deadly Complex. * New section is added - USER SUPPORT. Now you can write your feedback right from the app. Also now you can send to us about cheaters or inappropriate acts. Just tap on nickname in the list of players. * We have improved the main Menu Lobby! Look for the Leaderboard and special offers of the shop. * Added new maps * D-DAY * Knife Party (For MELEE Fans!) * Added new skins in profile * Added new weapons (based on weapons used from war) * Brave Patriot,"Eindringling",and Old Comrade * Bug fixes Added new map- Nuclear City * Added new weapon-Bass Cannon * Added Clan system- You can make a clan to find your friends easier. Features include Customizable Clan Logo, etc. * Added the feature of recording gameplay for some Android, and later IOS, devices. Note that the Kindle Fire HD has this feature delayed until they make a recording system compatible with their recorder. * Bug Fixes 7.0.0 (Android only) * Added new map- Nuclear City * Added new weapon-Bass Cannon * Added Clan system- You can make a clan to find your friends easier. Features include Customizable Clan Logo, etc. * Added the feature of recording gameplay for some Android, and later IOS, devices. Note that the Kindle Fire HD has this feature delayed until they make a recording system compatible with their recorder. * Bug Fixes This and 6.3.0 will be coming soon for IOS devices. 6.3.0 (Android only) * Added new maps ** D-DAY ** Knife Party * Added new skins in profile * Added new weapons **Brave Patriot,"Eindringling",and Old Comrade * Bug fixes 6.2.0 Update 6.2 Icon.jpg|iOS Android: *Added new maps: * Atlantis (Premium) * Heavens Garden * New skins that are purchaseable *Lowered game capacity *Bug fixes (The Server Bug) *Fix team battle points iOS: *Added new maps: **King of the Hill **Ant's Life **Inside the CODE *Added special effects to Capes and Hats *Bug fixes * Atlantis (Premium) * Heavens Garden * New skins that are purchaseable *Lowered game capacity *Bug fixes (The Server Bug) *Fix team battle points 6.1.5 (Android only) *Added new maps: **King of the Hill **Ant's Life **Inside the CODE *Added special effects to Capes and Hats *Bug fixes 6.1.0 (Android only) *New boots: Ninja Tabi *Added Leaderboards: Now you can compare results with friends and the best players of Pixel Gun! *Bug fixes *Added Facebook integration with Friends: Now you can find or add friends easily now! 6.0.5 (Android only) *New maps: Pirates! (Day & Night mode) *New arena in Deadly Games *New guns: Flower Power and Big Buddy *Friends System improves: **Now you can view all friend's accessory **You can rotate friend's skin in profile **Friends now sorting in list by status **You can abort now your requests in inbox *A lot of bug fixes 6.0.0 Android: *Added new weapons * Added FRIEND SYSTEM * New mode'': FLAG CAPTURE!'' * New weapons: * Plasma Rifle * Plasma Pistol * Ninja Sword * New accessories: * Great Samurai Helmet * New Map: * Two Castles * A lot of bug fixes. * Boots now have special effects iOS: *New boots: Ninja Tabi *Added Leaderboards: Now you can compare results with friends and the best players of Pixel Gun! *Bug fixes *Added Facebook integration with Friends: Now you can find or add friends easily now! *Added FRIEND SYSTEM *New mode'': FLAG CAPTURE!'' *New weapons: ** Plasma Rifle ** Plasma Pistol ** Ninja Sword *New accessories: **Great Samurai Helmet *New Map: **Two Castles *A lot of bug fixes. *Boots now have special effects 5.5.0 *Added new weapons (Marsksman M1 & 2, Razor Thrower, and the Angry Reptile.) *Added Boots *Added Daily Prizes *New Level Designs in Campaign *Great performance & productivity optimization *Bug fixes 5.4.0 *Added Cape customization *New potions (Night Vision, Anti-Gravity) *New Weapons and Upgrades (Anti-Gravity Blaster, Chain Thunderbolt, Armageddon) *New Map: Science Lab 5.3.0 *Potions (Haste, Might, regeneration and invisibility) *New Deadly Games map (Foggy Swamp) *New Weapons (new upgrade for the Grenade launcher, Tesla Generator, Railgun) *Reworked Space Station map 5.2.0 *New Weapons and upgrades (Rocket Launcher and Flamethrower) *New Maps (Space station, Mafia Mansion, Shooting range) *Bugfixes *New Skins (David Vandarhar, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck) then removed 5.1.0 *Night Map in Deadly Games *New upgrades for the guns *New audio and visual effects and new sword cacuss *Bugfixes and optimisations 5.0.1 *New Deadly Games mode *New weapons system *New upgrades *New sound effects *Bugfixes and improvements *Redesign on the game 4.7.1 *Added auto rooms division by rank *Optimized memory usage *Optimized CPU usage *A lot of bug fixes 4.7.0 *Bug fixes 4.6.0 *New Weapons: Guerrilla Rifle and Brutal Headhunter *Accessories Category: Hats and Capes *New Map Parkour City *Bug fixes 4.4.0 *New Christmas pack of weapons (Happy Tree Slayer Deadly Candy and new upgrades! *New Training Camp with awards. *Game balance improvements. *A lot of bug fixes. We keep on improving the system stability. We hope that from that moment on there will be no software bugs at all! 4.3.0 *New mode - Survival Game! How many waves can you survive in the arena? How many coins can you earn? *The system of ranks and experience! Win, get coins, and upgrade your rank! Show to everyone what a cool player you are! *Scene comics in survival campaign! Experience the story of the main character. *The new physics of the weapons. Now your results depends on your ability to use different types of weapons. *New weapons upgrades. *Bug and error fixes. 4.1 Here comes another cool update! *New WORLD in survival campaign! *As usual more cool guns with new upgrades *The interface is improved! Now it is much brighter! Pass the campaign mission, get the Alien Gun, and show it off in multiplayer! 4.0.0 *BRAND NEW SURVIVAL MODE! Now with levels map and stars rate system! Finally getting coins becomes easier! *New TEAM MODE in CO-OP! Put your team together and welcome to the battlefield! *New map is added - Aztec Temple *More new upgrades for the weapons. *We keep on improving system stability. We hope that from that moment on there will be no software bugs at all! 3.12 *Weapons properties were added by popular demand! Now you can choose the most suitable weapon! *Also a chain of upgrades for weapons have appeared. Now you can craft a diamond pick! We keep on improving system stability. We hope that from that moment on there will be no software bugs at all! 1.0.0 *Game was released *Only three weapons, Simple Shotgun, Pixel Gun, and Uzi-Uzi. *Only three maps, Deadly Arena, Desert, and City. *Game Center support, show scores on leaderboard. *You had eleven hearts compared to 9. This was changed once the game went into 2.0 *All monsters had the same sounds. *Uzi-Uzi used the same sound as Pixel Gun. Category:Other